The hypothesis underlying this proposal is that human maternal zinc deficiency is one environmental factor contributing to the etiology of neural tube defects (NTD). We wish to determine if abnormalities of zinc status are detectable in women of child bearing age who have one or more pregnancies complicated by NTD.